El Diario Melancólico de la Ira Desbordada
by Hikary kurai
Summary: Pensamientos profundos de Heiwajima Shizuo relacionado con Izaya. Son solo ideas sueltas de quien es Shizuo, que siente sobre Izaya, que sueña, que le atormenta, su pasado, su secretos, sus miedos. Advertencia: Mención de gustos homosexuales en el proceso.


**Pensamientos profundos de Heiwajima Shizuo relacionado con Izaya**

* * *

.…..

….

…

**El Diario Melancólico de la Ira Desbordada**

…**.**

…

...

* * *

**Advertencia:**

-Mención de gustos homosexuales en la historia.

-Posible lenguaje obsceno.

-Posible bulling infantil.

-Posible violencia, o maltrato.

**Datos de interés:**

-De cortos capítulos, máximo llegaría a tener cuatro capítulos o posiblemente llegue a extenderlo.

- Oh será algo similar al diario de Izaya, Shizuo contara sobre él, y hablara sobre su fuerza y como conoció a Izaya.

**Notas del autor:**

Está basado en una idea original en donde hago mención de los sentimientos de un personaje ficticio que yo misma cree. Alter ego, de nombres:

-Génesis y Jeff( si inspirado en los creepy), de los pensamientos oscuros que una persona pueda tener, que ronda en la mente de un asesino, que pasa por su mente, de que va la historia un psicópata, o una persona que tenga pensamientos psicóticos se llama: La Melancolía de las Distorsiones de los Sueños Malvados. Y pensé, porque no usarlo en un Shizaya.

-Este diario se me va ser complicado porque Shizuo y yo somos opuestos (Soy como Izaya) pero si puedo manejarlo ya que también tengo mis ataques de ira, aunque yo me controlo.

**Pareja:** Izaya x Shizuo

**Disclaimer:**

**Durarara no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor**

**Ryohgo Narita**.

* * *

**Primera Hoja de los Recuerdos:**

27 de noviembre a las 04:42 p.m. En Ikekuburo. Nublado

**Perfil **

**平和島静雄**

**Edad:** 24

**Cumpleaños:** 28 de Enero

**Altura:** 1,85 m

**Peso:** 70 kg

**Raza: **Humano

**Afiliación:** Tom Tanaka

**Ocupación:** Guardaespaldas

El hombre más fuerte de Ikekuburo…..

**Introducción:**

_Los hombres somos fuertes, los hombres no lloramos, eso es una tremenda idiotez. Para ser hombre acaso debo aguantar la humillación, todos observan temblando, todos te señalan gritando, todos escapan al verme. Personas huyen porque me toman por malvado, sin importar la edad, tienen miedo a lo que desconocen, siempre discriminando a lo diferente, siempre dejándote solo, siempre olvidando… siempre llamándote monstruo, acaso tu sabes eso, tú no sabes nada._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**La presentación de una Bestia**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Que puedo decir…. no tengo idea de que hago con esta porquería de cuaderno, no tengo idea de porque Celty me convenció de hacer esta estupidez. !Rayos!Maldición! Ag, pero eso que importa, lo hecho, echo esta.

Deben saber quién es el que está escribiendo ahora mismo, está en el principio de la hoja, no creo que sean tan estúpidos para no fijarse en la primera hoja. Si soy Heiwajima, Shizuo para el quien sea miope y no pueda leer el maldito principio de la hoja. Y como esta en el perfil tengo veinticuatro años. Sí que pasan rápidos los años, ya estoy viejo.

Que les puedo decir, paro rondando por Ikekuburo una parte del barrio de Toshima, un gran distrito comercial y de entretenimiento de Tokio, Japón, incluso para personas raras como esos chicos, Walker y Erika, especialmente esa chica y sus gustos desquiciados, es el sitio más transitado de Tokio además de Shinjuku(donde ronda el maldito momimushi) lugar para riquillos. Ikekuburo es misteriosa, albergada de sorpresas, a la vez la más peligrosa de todas, llena de escoria pandillera, rateros, mafiosos, informantes y sobre todo lo que puede arruinar el pacifico lugar, esta esa sabandija, esa maldita pulga rastrera que brinca por todos los rincones del barrio, como odio a esa pulga carroñera, una chupa sangre.

Pues yo soy uno de los habitantes de Ikekuburo, pero yo soy… como decirlo, demasiado destacado, demasiado conocido, pero no estoy alardeando ni nada, no soy un maldito engreído riquillo de por ahí, no ni siquiera me gusta llamar la atención de nadie de esa manera, toda la gente se intimida con tan solo verme, yo ni les hablo y salen corriendo a penas les miro, es bastante irritante caminar pacíficamente para de repente escuchar ese maldito sobrenombre:

"Es el , el hombre más fuerte de Ikekuburo" así era como me llaman todos, soy prácticamente la mascota de esta ciudad, parte de su cultura, es asqueroso. Que es lo que pasa con el mundo, uno quiere fumar un cigarrillo pero nah, que va te dicen bestia, monstruo para luego salir corriendo como nenas. Muchos han querido retarme, y uy que les fue muy mal, pero muy mal, no volvieron a caminar en días.

Uno no puede fumar su cigarrillo en paz sin que te disparen por la espalda, recuerdo que alguien intento matarme, pensé que me había tropezado, me fui con el brazo sangrando al departamento de Shinra. Me sorprendí al saber que me habían disparado. Pero ahí estaba el, la maldita pulga con su estúpida sonrisa en la cara con sus típicas palabras venenosas.

" ¡Oh no sabía que aun seguías vivo¡ Shizuo chan, estaba a punto de armar un festín sobre lo felices que estamos con tu muerte" Oh señor, dame paciencia ¡Por Dios! como deseaba estrujar sus huesos y hacerlos pedazos en ese destruyó el refrigerador de mí amigo Shinra, casi. Pero Celty me detuvo.

Que puedo decir de mí, haber, haber ¿Qué quieren conocer? No tengo nada de interesante. Si es por mi fuerza ni preguntes, nunca me ha gustado utilizar la violencia, a decir verdad no me gusta la violencia, yo soy un pacifista. Puedes burlarte, reírte y compartir unas copas con ese gusano de Orihara, Izaya burlándote de mí por tomar mis palabras como una estupidez, pero es verdad yo odio la violencia, siempre he sido una persona que busca tranquilidad, paz. Deseo por una vez ser tratado como una persona y no como un animal, pero era imposible hacer cambiar la opinión de la gente.

Ammm trabajo para Tanaka, Tom como su guardaespaldas, fue muy amable de su parte darme un trabajo después de sucesos anteriores que preferiría no mencionar aun, fue mi sempai y me ayudo cuando más necesitaba ayuda con mis problema de la ira, estaba en problemas en la escuela media, los chicos mayores me molestaban, y yo no podía dejarme ganar, tuve que darles una maldita paliza. Pase muchas cosas con Tom, él fue el de la idea de que me tiñera el cabello de rubio para alejar a los punks faltosos, me dio dinero, me invito almuerzo y todo. Hasta el maldito día que un tipejo empezó a expender información sobre mí y pensaran en Izaya, claro natural, pero no fue él fue un tipo llamado Nakura, nunca lo conocí joder así que no entendía porque rayos se había metido conmigo, sabían que era un delincuente( cosas que era mentira) pero no sabían de mi fuerza ahí se metió Izaya, no quiero recordar cuando ese momimushi se metió en mi vida, es desagradable.

Si me preguntas a quien odio con toda mi alma, ya lo mencione varias veces Orihara, Izaya el ser que más detesto con toda mi vida, cuando mis ojos vieron a ese chico de ojos marrones tenues al rojo, con su navaja y esa sonrisa sínica de su labios, que dios me amparé, deseaba destruirle, hacerle añicos, tocar ese cuello para ver cómo se ahogaba entre gemidos de dolor. Él fue quien arruino mi vida provocando que golpeara a mi jefe en ese entonces como bartman y luego despedirme por un crimen que no cometí, y todo por culpa de esa pulga, ese ser sin integridad, sin moral, sin corazón, no tiene nada de bueno Izaya no tiene nada, el pobre infeliz está solo. Pero de algún modo soy igual que él, ese infeliz. Igualmente odio la violencia porque me hizo herir a muchas personas que yo quería, es triste que todos te miren como un fenómeno, incluso los que confiaban en ti.

¿Qué me gusta? Am…. Me gusta los dulces, los postres y los pasteles, especialmente la leche, nutritiva y fortalece mis hueso, a ese producto me ayudo en mis momentos difíciles, me libero de las constantes visitas al médico que me tenían del hígado. Me agradan los animales especialmente los gatos, son bastante esponjositos y suaves, son veloces con gran agilidad.

Mi familia que opino sobre ella, no odio a mis padres, también se asustaban a veces, llegaban a extremos de encerrarme en un sótano, quiero pensar de que no lo hacían apropósito, solo que no sabían que hacer, mi fuerza estaba en descontrol, yo no tengo la culpa mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo cuando me enfado, trate de golpear a mi hermano Kasuka por un pudin, a ese día me hice fracturas como nunca.¿Kasuka? es mi hermano menor, lo aprecio tanto porque es el único que no se alejaba de mi por mi fuerza, es tranquilo, muy sereno aunque no muestre sus emociones abiertamente se que disfrutaba mi compañía, el mismo me lo había dicho, pude llorar pero también soy orgullos, y me avergüenzo con facilidad. A Tom también lo considero como mi familia fue como un amigo que nunca logre tener. Shinra y Kodata fueron y serán mis otros grandes amigos, porque a pesar del estúpido de Nakura, ellos nunca se alejaron de mí por mi fuerza, aunque Shinra es un poco estresante. Voy a decirles algo, hubo un tiempo que llegue a hablar con Izaya sin confrontar a los golpes, nunca lo había entendido simplemente me sentía incómodo con él, por eso dije que no me agradaba, aunque no sabía porque me sentía incomodo estuve con esa encrucijada, pero estoy seguro que después de lo que hizo realmente lo odiaba, y lo odio. Y casi me olvidaba de mi amiga y confidente Celty, la que me escucha por horas y no se aburre, me contó su secreto, y me sorprendí, pero no, no me asustaría con tan poca cosa, Celty será mi amiga siendo un jinete sin cabeza sin importar que.

Secretos, yo no veo porque contarte eso no es tu incumbencia, no hay que ser entrometido con lo que no te concierne y punto.

Si yo amo, por supuesto, seré un monstruo pero tengo sentimientos. Pues amo a mis amigos, amo a los que me tratan bien, amo a mi hermano Kasuka, si te refieres a romance no nunca he teniendo amores ni nada, por la situación de que soy la bestia temida y toda esa payasada.

Vida sexual, pero que pregunta más sucia me ha puesto Celty, pero bueno quieren la verdad. Un hombre necesita desfogarse ya sé que dije lo de las chicas se van corriendo, en parte es cierto, pero por otra parte es la excusa que utilizan las mujeres de que soy un chico malo, y que gracioso, yo soy el chico malo y me pregunto entonces que ser Izaya una verdadera ironía. Pues si me acostaba con ellas porque me lo pedían amablemente, eso Celty siempre me recrimina, pero no tiene nada de malo tener una vida sexualmente activa, cosa de usar condón y listo, pero no me acuesto con zorras ni nada. De todas formas Izaya me las espanta, no entiendo porque se mete esa sabandija, de la misma manera me quita mi cigarrillo, ese hijo de puta, yo lo e visto haciendo de la suyas porque tiene que meterse conmigo la pulga esta.

Y bueno eso es todo necesito dormir para apalear algunos tipos que le deben a Tom. Y bueno tal vez la próxima escriba de como llegue a estudiar son la pulga, tal vez.

* * *

**Continuara….**


End file.
